


These Things have Consequence (Though You'd Never Know It)

by victoriousscarf



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But she always remembered the Quarter Quell because it was the first time she picked a favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Things have Consequence (Though You'd Never Know It)

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just really like these two? 
> 
> Based off the idea present in the first two images of[ Shakabane-Mai's fanart](http://shikabane-mai.tumblr.com/post/25806415969/thg-through-time-hayffie-through-time-50th)

The first time Effie could really remember rooting for someone in the Hunger Games was the Quarter Quell, the fiftieth year of the Games. She had been aware of the games before, it was the background noise of her nursery as she had been born the month of.

But she always remembered the Quarter Quell because it was the first time she picked a favorite.

The arena had been stuffed to the brim with tributes, but she had instantly liked the look of the blond boy from the furthest district, even as he took the supplied he wanted and ran. She had very brightly told her parents that Haymitch would win the games, for his was bright and strong and had such golden hair. They had smiled and patted her head, well remembering the first time they had chosen a favorite as well only to watch them die.

Favorites were a profitable business but the older viewers in the capital got, the more they stopped expecting them to win. Sometimes you got lucky though, but rarely on the first try.

Effie continued to quietly insist he was her favorite and he would win though, watching raptly every time the cameras focused on him.

When he staggered toward the edge of the arena, holding his own guts in, she clenched her hands so hard her nails broke the skin and her parents prepared to offer her comfort for losing her first favorite. Except that the blond boy was even more cunning than they thought, and used the arena itself against his last opponent.

Effie had cheered and cried.

She watched the Victory Tour avidly, not bothering to wonder why he looked even paler and drawn than he ever had during the games. She begged her parents to take her to Snow’s mansion to see him when he came but they quietly told her they were not invited and it was impossible. So instead she watched by film as he greeted President Snow, eyes hallow and Snow’s smile looked warm through the screen.

After that she grew older, and had favorites during other games. Usually they lost—except Finnick, who seemed to be everyone’s favorite, Gloss and Cashmere winning back to back years had been charming, and she remembered only feeling sorry for the quiet girl, Annie Cresta.

But so many years later she became an escort, the Games forever a part of her life. When she was handed her assignment for District 12, her hands shook for a moment. It was the lowest District on the totem pole, but she was also the newest escort and it was only to be expected. She would work her way up later.

In the meantime though, she thought about the golden haired boy who sometimes she would see on the screen, with the other victors. He seemed to be washed out now, and there were no other victors to keep him company in his own District. Despite this, she felt a flutter of nervous excitement to meet him finally.

Except that from the instance that he appeared, he was drunk and staggering around, almost collapsing against her when he threw his arms around her. She felt horrified and betrayed that the golden child she had once favored and supported had turned into this, even as her chest did something funny at the touch of his arms around her.

Childhood dreams died hard so she grit her teeth and determined to work with him.

 


End file.
